New hope in Forks, Washington
by sierra145
Summary: Takes place between new moon and eclipse. Bella doesn't love Edward anymore... the summary is in the chapter. Hope you guys like it! I tried my best to make it awesome. No rude reviews and what not.
1. Chapter 1

**New creature in forks**

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters. I only own jenny my character that I made up. This is between new moon and eclipse. In this story Bella is not in love with Edward anymore but has a new love…. I would tell you guys but then I'm spoiling the story and where's the fun in that. Anyways there will be a little or a lots of OC on Bella and the rest of the characters and sorry if there's any misspelling in this story. Again I don't own twilight only Stephanie Meyer does.**__**L **_

**Bella and I were waiting till Edward and the others to leave to hunt so we can go to La Push. "Are you sure about this jenny?" asked Bella. "Yeah I'm sure. Do you trust me?" I asked. "Of course I do!" exclaimed Bella. "Alright let's go, they left" I said. I turned my back to her and held my hands so she can take so I can hold her. When she was settled I took off faster then all supernatural creatures. **

**We made it to La Push in two minutes. Sam, Jacob, and the rest of the pack were waiting for us. "yeah! You made it!" Paul shouted. When I crossed over the treaty line with Bella walking beside me he ran to me and hugged me spinning me around. Everyone else was just starring at him with mouth open. "duh dummy I always find away to sneak around with no one knowing" I told him. "you might want to close your mouth guys, ya'll might catch bugs." said Bella jokingly. I laughed while they still stayed in shock but this time because Bella tolled a joke that was actually funny.**

_**Review please… tell me what you guys want for jenny and I might make the next chapter longer then the others. I know its not much but it will be sooner I promise. Its also probably boring right now but please I need some ideas just to make it better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 A/N **_

_**Hey everyone I kind of have writers block and I need help with appearance, background, size, powers, tattoo for jenny even maybe for Bella, what type should it be and what not, I also have plans for our favorite person (Bella). Tell me what you guys think about these ideas or whatever (your going to have to imagine the things to your best creativity) : **_

**Jenny: **

**Appearance: red, brown, and black hair.**

**Sea/blue/green eyes.**

**Wears black hard boots,**

**Black pants w/ few chains and a skull belt,**

**White tank top underneath,**

**Black shirt w/ water on bottom; a blue moon in middle; and an owl on top,**

**Black jacket w/ a few chains.**

**Age: 17**

**Grade: junior**

**Size: 6'5**

**Background: was in foster care till 16 and took off by herself, was a nomad till she came upon Forks, WA. doesn't know her parents. Charlie took her in finding her on the road with an injury. First changed into her beast at the age of 10. Animals eye color is red. Charlie knows about her and the cullens and the pack. She is the alpha. Charlie is her "chief" of her "tribe". has a pet panther. Also lives with Charlie.**

**Power(s): can control the earth elements, **

**Shape-shift to any animals,**

**Feel/control emotions, read minds,**

**See future, can tell if injured,**

**Can create storms, Can shoot electricity out of hands. **

**Type of vehicles: Nissan 370z red, Mercedes Benz c class black,**

**Mercedes Benz silk gull wing blue,**

**Ferrari black, 1999 Lamborghini Diablo black,**

**Ducati 2008 red, Ducati st4s red,**

**2013 Ferrari blue, Lamborghini mucilage blue,**

**Lamborghini Gallardo blue, Lamborghini alar blue.**

**Tattoo: **

**Bella: **

**Age:17 **

**Grade: junior**

**Size: 5'9**

**Hair color: brunette**

**Eye color: brown**

**Clothes: dark blue skinny jeans,**

**Black t-shirt w/ silver lining,**

**Light blue jacket, blue chucks.**

**Car: Nissan 370z blue**

**Background: body is built but not too built. Didn't know jenny was there till she came into her room and dumped Bella in cold bath. Got help from jenny as she went through her pain and channeling her pain and anger into fighting or training (as jenny likes to call it). didn't do anything without jenny near her. Looks up to her as her older sister. Only lets her emotions show near or only with jenny. **

**Powers: mentally/physically shield**

**Has the ability to shape-shift**

_**So review to this and tell me what you think. I really think this will be an awesome story. Well see you guys till next time. Bye! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**3 What just happened?….**

_**Hey everyone I'm back and refreshed! Back to the story.**_

**Jenny: don't even think about starting the story…**

**Bella: yeah! You still got to do the disclaimer!**

_**Oh yeah? Who's going to make me?**_

_**(the pack and cullens make growling and hissing noise)**_

_**Okay, okay I'll do it, gosh….. I don't own twilight and its character only Stephanie Meyer does… now we can continue the story!**_

**We were walking to Jacob's house just talking and what not about random things when we see Charlie's police car going down the road. Once he seen us walking he started to slow down.**

"**hey Bella, jenny… you guys heading to Jake's house right?" he asked. "yeah we are" I replied. "alright then well see you two when you get there" he said leaving. Bella and I nodded and waved as he left leaving the pack and us two in silent. I looked to Paul and jumped on his back yelling 'giddy up horsey' making everyone laughing to the point where they were crying tears. They even laughed harder when he started mimicking a horse by galloping in a circle around the pack and Bella and making noises. **

" **Whoa boy!" I said while pulling his hair. ",well what are you waiting for let's go, times wasting" I pulled his hair again and he started galloping to Jacob's house. "I guess will be the first one's to taste Emily's food" I told Paul little more loudly as he started taking off in a run knowing the others were following. We all made it but this time Seth jumped on Paul and me causing some sort of a domino effect taking place. After Seth felled so did the others then Bella who was just smiling sat on top of the last person to fall down. We heard laughing from Billy, Charlie, Sue, old Quil, Emily, Kim, Rachel, and the rest of the elders. Emily seen me give her a look and said "since jenny and Paul were first to make it they get their food first." "but that's not fair they cheated!" Seth cried. "nuh uh we did not!" yelled Paul and I. I looked to Charlie as we all got up and dusted ourselves of dirt and what not to find him smiling at the childish behavior we put up. "If I wasn't your adoptive father I would've mistaken you for as Paul's sister" he said smiling. I just smiled at my father figure. Everyone started walking around to the back as we started to smell the food cooking on the grill. Little Claire was there and that was what drew Quil and Embry to where she was. I just stared and smiled as those two started to play with her. **

**I looked around to see everyone was with someone to talk to or just to hang with and catch up. I saw Jacob trying again to make Bella go out with him which made me pissed to no end. I was starting to growl louder to the point all the wolves could hear. I was shaking as he laid a hand on her begging for her to give in. Sam heard as he was closest to me and nodded his head to me as if he was saying go talk sense into him or something. I nodded my appreciation and walked to them while still shaking. "Jacob back off now" I said growling lowly as a warning. Bella looked happy to see me but there was a hint of fear in them. I took a deep calming breath and told him again. "Please Jacob back off" I said this time more calming. By this time everybody stopped what they were doing and looked over to where us three were. I knew Jacob wouldn't cause he'll think I'm challenging him. Jacob puff up his chest and removed his hand from where he had it on Bella's arm. "Are you challenging me?" he asked in his beta voice.**

**I could feel the pack tense up as the word "challenging" came out his mouth and my wolf side being wolf decides to growl at the challenge. I tried, emphasis on try, to hold back the words that were forming in my head. I took another deep breath as a tremor from my wolf clawing my inside so to speak. Everyone was watching intently as I fought inside my head to not reply. Let me unconfused you guys for a moment. Jacob is the beta but his rightful place is alpha and my rightful place is either beta or alpha but I don't want both so yeah… I'm still stronger then Sam and Jacob but I don't want the positions yet till I'm ready. I had to look away to Bella and starred at her taking calming breaths but couldn't calm down. "I'm sorry Bella I can't control her" I apologized for what I was about to do. She nodded knowing it was unavoidable. "I challenge you" I said with conviction. The pack started shaking as a challenge was accepted. **

"**What time and place should we do this?" I asked him serious. "Be by the clearing at midnight by tomorrow I don't want to ruin the fun much" he said. I nodded my agreement and headed inside to start planning my training from now on. I went back outside after I grabbed some beer and coke for the ones who cant drink. Everybody looked at me in surprise as I took a swig of my beer bottle. "What?" I asked. "Since when did you drink?" everyone asked except for Claire who was right now asleep. "Since today" I said taking out a cigarette and lighter. " Also since when did you start smoking?" asked Charlie. " Ever since I lived with my worst foster parents and gave me stress" I said taking a puff ", Besides I only do it when I'm stressed or just wanting to relax." everybody just nodded their heads and turned back to what they were doing before Jacob and I challenged each other. I sat back against my chair when Bella appeared and sat in my lap. I moved my arms around her waist and hugged her to me. Bella moved till she was comfortable sitting against me. I put my head on her right shoulder as I got comfortable.**

**I know what your thinking "are you two going out?" no we are not. To any other person outside of the pack family they would think we were dating the way I became protective and calmed down when near her or when someone touched her without her permission. When in reality we were just comfortable around each other and no one else could/can break the bond we have. We stayed like that till Charlie walked over here with a guitar that strangely looked like mine. "I was hoping you could play a song or two while here" he said sheepishly. I just smiled and nudged Bella to let her know to get off. I sighed playing a few notes on my baby. "What song you want me to play?" I asked Charlie. "Can you play that song you were singing for Bella?" he asked shyly. I smiled cause I love that song though it probably didn't go with what she was dealing with back then. I took a breath and began singing. **

" **Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins" Bella then decided to join in for the chorus. "One, 21 guns lay down your arms give up the fight One, 21 guns throw up your arms into the sky you and I…" Bella sang this part by herself " when you're at the end of the road and you lost all sense of control and your thoughts have taken their toll when your mind breaks the spirit of your soul your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins." then I joined in. " One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky You and I… Did you try to live on your own? When you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire? Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone When it's time to live and let die And you cant get another try Something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins… One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky One, 21 guns lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns throw up your arms into the sky You and I." We both finished singing the song and everyone was clapping. "That was an awesome song but can we move on to a happier song please" said Emily. "Sure! What can I sing for the beautiful Emily?" I asked teasingly. Sam growled. "Oh come on! I just brought the mood up by teasing your Emily which in my case she didn't mind… right Emily." I said. "Of course I didn't mind… it's nice to be teased every once in a while" she said. "Okay next song... What is it going to be?" I asked. "How about a love song?" Leah suggested. " hmmm not bad… Got one!" I yelled which caused everyone to jump at my sudden burst. "Sorry" I said sheepishly playing a few notes. I took a breath and began my next song.**

"**You don't know how you met me you don't know why you can't turn around and say goodbye all you know is when I'm with you I make you free and swim through your veins like a fish in the sea I'm singing follow me everything is alright I'll be the one to tuck you in at night and if you want to leave I can guarantee you won't find nobody else like me I'm not worried bout the ring you wear cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care you're feeling guilty and I'm well aware but you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared I'm singing follow me everything is alright I'll be the one to tuck you in at night and if you want to leave I can guarantee you won't find nobody else like me wont give you money I can't give you the sky you're better off if you don't ask why I'm not the reason that you go astray and we'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay follow me everything is alright I'll be the one to tuck you in at night and if you want to leave I can guarantee you won't find nobody else like me you don't know how you met me you don't know why you can't turn around and say goodbye all you know is when I'm with I make you free and swim through your veins like a fish in the sea I'm singing follow me everything is alright I'll be the one to tuck you in at night and if you want to leave I can guarantee you won't find nobody else like me" I finished. Everybody clapped and applauded even Bella who was half asleep. **

"**hey guys I hate leaving but I got to get bell back at the cullens house before she gets in more trouble with fuckward (Edward)" I said not really wanting to leave. The others nodded as Charlie made his way to where Bella and I were seating. He kissed her on her forehead whispering goodnight and did the same for me but adding take care of her in it. I nodded and started walking but was stopped when Sam appeared in front of me. "Take this" he said handing a blanket out for me to take. I was about to protest but he stopped me. "It's for Bella… it's getting colder and I know you want to take your time before crossing the line on the cullens lands so yeah" he said in a rush. I just nodded and told him to put it around her. We both said bye and goodnights and then I left. Me being protective took off by the time I hit the forest. I knew it was getting cold. **

**Even with the blanket and my warmth she'll start getting cold in about five more minutes also when the rain starts. So I took off faster then I ever ran and made it inside the cullens mansion just as the first drop of rain touched the ground. I heard fuckward as I just started calling him fuming in his room. I went into the living room to find the others there. They all looked up waiting for an explanation but I just went and sat down with Bella sleeping on me cuddling to my chest. I heard **_him _**come down and tried to take **_**my sister **_**out of my arms. I started growling which let out my smell of beer and cigarette from my mouth. Jasper sent a wave to calm us but it only calmed fuckward down and not me because he still had his arm on her hand trying to yank her. Rosalie being a perspective person knew what to do. "Edward let go of bell's arm before you do more damage then good" she said calmly getting my attention. I looked to her but still didn't let go of my sister. She then walked towards me hands up as in a surrender position and sat down beside me looking in my eyes. "Edward let go okay I know what I'm doing" she told him but never took her eyes off mine. He did reluctantly. When he did I hugged her tighter to my body but not to where she can get hurt. "Your protecting her aren't you?" she asked kindly. I nodded my head. "Like a mother would her child?" she asked. I nodded and answered "Yes." She nodded her head to. Once I answered I started to growl as another presence got near me causing me to tense up. Seeing this Rosalie put her hands on both sides of my face just breathing. **

**I understood what she wanted me to do. I took three deep calming breathes and felt relax but didn't release my hold on Bella and I wasn't anytime soon. Rosalie understood the message by the look in her eyes. "I'm going to take jenny and Bella to sleep in my room tonight… jenny needs this as she is really anxious and nervous because of Edward-" "you mean fuckward?" I asked. That surprised her but still laughed. Emmett, jasper, Alice, and Esme joined her. "I like her mom!" yelled emmett. "Come on" Rosalie said as she started going up the stairs. "Your just gonna let her take **_**my**_** mate?" Edward exclaimed. "Shut up Edward!" alice yelled. By the time we made it to rose's room she just opened the door and waved me inside. **

_**To be continued…. So how do you guys like it? Awesome/boring/needs improvement or whatever. Review please people…. I am excited cause this is my first story here.**_

**Jenny: yeah and that's going to keep them from reviewing**

**Bella: stop being mean jenny**

**Jenny: she started it!**

_**I did not!**_

**Jenny: did too!**

_**Did not!**_

**Jenny: too!**

_**Not!**_

**Jenny: too!**

**Rosalie: both of you cut it out!**

_**Both: we don't have paper or scissors.**_

**(Rosalie glares at me)**

_**Okay! Gosh! I'll behave….. (mumbles) not.**_


	4. Chapter 4

2

Hey everyone I'm baaaccckkk! I know I took forever to write a story so here is another chapter. For waiting patiently while I think about this chapter. Well on with the story!

**As I walked in Rosalie's room that she shared with Emmett, I couldn't help it but stare in awe. Her room had red and a few blue things to separate their stuff but it was still beautiful. She had a king size bed. "You can just lay her here" said rose. "okay thanks" I said gratefully," for also what happened downstairs too." "No problem" she said smiling. I laid Bella down on the bed and tucked her in. I went out the door and went downstairs. "So why are you guys back early?" Alice asked. "Well let's just say that I lost my temper and had to control myself before the beast got out" I said. "Well obviously but what made you want to shift?" Esme asked. I smiled at her and hugged her. "Well who's the only person who can make me mad around Bella when it involves her?" I said/asked. "Jacob" they say together. I just nodded. I sat down right beside esme and just closed my eyes. **

This was probably the shortest chapter but the reason why is because my little sister who wants to get on right now so sorry it short but hope you enjoy it anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n**

** hey sorry this story is taking forever…. I'm trying my best to keeping up with this story. But now that school is starting in a few morw weeks and that I'm moving its going to take a long time. So again I'm sorry but I'll try to get this story starting up again.**


End file.
